<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Union by LesbianDragon_LD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743517">Union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD'>LesbianDragon_LD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, Edeleth, F/F, Fluff, Period-Typical Homophobia, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced by her uncle to marry someone from the Chruch, Edelgard makes Lord Arundel an ultimatum: she'll propose to Byleth Eisner, who is Rhea's protégé. Her plan starts out as a pure mean to her goals, using Byleth's power to her advantage... but unexpectdly Byleth starts to capture her heart, as Edelgard starts to capture hers.</p><p>This is a fic to celebrate reaching 700 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was going to be way better explained and more complex but it was getting WAY too big for a simple pwp oneshot so this is the best I could come up with, including a somewhat rushed ending!<br/>Althout arranged marriage is an interesting prompt so even though I won't continue this I may do something similar in the future for another fic, idk we'll see!<br/>I also struggled a bit with finding good excuses for Byleth to marry Edelgard and vice-versa so this AU is set in a time where Arundel still made experiments on Edelgard (along with more people) and she's still set on erasing the crest system but her relations with the Church differ enough for her to try a more peaceful solution for her ends. On Byleth's end she was taken in by Rhea after Jeral died (death not related to the Agarthans in this AU) and that's why she's somewhat powerful enough to be an option for marriage. It's one of those "I dunno how it works it just works, ok?" scenarios really. There's also a bit of time typical homophobia in here, just as a warning.</p><p>I also want to do the other prompts that were in the poll so if you're looking forward to those worry not, as always!</p><p>Lastly, due to some recent events, this is an AU made in good fun and this is really just porn, so if my fic gets comments about game discourse (and things about me personally), they will be immediately deleted, no exceptions. Can't believe I have to explain this but it's happened so many times before that here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“These are my conditions.”</p><p>As Edelgard finished, Volkhard glared back at her. His lavender eyes bore into Edelgard’s, so similar to his own. Yet Edelgard refused to show signs of weakness, facing her uncle with pride while standing firm on her decision.</p><p>“My own flesh and blood-“he spat, only for Edelgard to interrupt him.</p><p>“My conditions are final” Edelgard warned, punctuating her last word, “if you desire a marriage between the Von Hresvelg family and the Church that I will not oppose, she’s the one I choose. I will take no one else.”</p><p>Volkhard pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in annoyance. He wasn’t used to his niece foiling his plans by disobeying his orders, but when she did disobey him, he knew he had no chance to make her bend her decision even if only slightly. Yet still, he tried.</p><p>“This marriage may be so that the Church starts to trust us and so that they don’t expect our attack when the time comes, but a marriage’s purpose is still to keep your bloodline from dying out. If only you picked a suitable husband, you could have children with even stronger blood. Children bearing the Crest of Flames, with blood that is compatible with powerful Crests such as the ones from the Saints would-“</p><p>“Enough.”</p><p>Volkhard stopped upon hearing his niece warn him again, this time more firmly than the last.</p><p>“That will be enough, Lord Arundel” Edelgard coldly continued, “I’ll make her the offer to become my wife, and should she refuse, I will take no other spouses…for the time being. Those are my conditions, or rather, the conditions of the Von Hresvelg family.”</p><p>“Your father married the best suitor for him without question! You could take any woman as a consort for all I care if you’d only-“ Volkhard tried again, only for Edelgard to interrupt him, yet again.</p><p>“My father is no longer here” Edelgard let out, her heart slowly breaking as she remembered him fondly but needing to keep her demeanor strong in front of her monster of an uncle, “and the Von Hresvelg line dies with me. I think that’s a fairly small price to pay for relations with the Church to strengthen…and for my full cooperation on your plans.”</p><p>Volkhard shot his niece one last disgusting look before giving her a courteous bow, spitting out a sarcastic “as my Emperor wishes” before he retreated, leaving Edelgard alone in the war room. Yet instead of retreating to her quarters, Edelgard waited. And her loyal servant creeped out from the shadows where he had hid, listening in to their conversation.</p><p>“Will you lecture me as well, Hubert?” Edelgard joked without even turning to the man.</p><p>“It was a risky decision to oppose his wishes, my Lady. But I doubt he will try to get rid of you before we’re of use to him” Hubert simply replied, only for Edelgard to smile.</p><p>“Right you are, as always. It is precisely because he won’t dare to eliminate me that I’m defying my uncle. I won’t abide to his will of marrying me off to a man with a powerful crest just to bear his children so that he can make the heirs his weapons and use them in his experiments, as he did with me and my siblings” Edelgard explained as Hubert approached her to finally face her.</p><p>“Of course, I do understand that part of the decision…but my Lady, if I may ask…why ‘her’? I’m aware that the Archbishop herself is out of the question, but I’m positive that she has more women in her family with more political influence and power than that woman. In fact, as far as my spies have informed me, that woman doesn’t even share the Archbishop’s blood. She’s only the daughter of some former knight that the Archbishop decided to take in after the death of her parents” Hubert informed her, yet Edelgard seemed unfazed.</p><p>“I’m well aware, Hubert” she told him, “and yet I’m also aware that her skills in battle are unmatched, be it in serving as a tactician or fighting as a soldier. She eliminates enemies in such an impressive way that any army would have a huge advantage if she fought by their side. And I also heard that she is Rhea’s favorite protégé. In fact she is one, if not the only one, that Rhea would hesitate to strike down. I’m sure that woman would hesitate to strike Rhea as well, but my own spies told me of that woman’s…’taste’ in women, from observing her rendezvous with ladies…so I plan to win her heart and hope for a change…”</p><p>Hubert smiled as he listened to Edelgard, starting to connect the dots in her words;</p><p>“It sounds like you have a plan, my Lady” Hubert laughed, “I believe I’m starting to see where you’re heading towards…”</p><p>Yet to Hubert’s surprise, Edelgard smirked.</p><p>“Oh, no, Hubert. You’ve read me wrong. That is only the second plan.”</p><p>Hubert raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Then, pray tell, my Lady? What is the first plan?”</p><p>“The first plan” Edelgard started, “is to win her affection, and make her aware of the conflict that has been a secret for far too long. After that, try to make her convince the Archbishop to disband the Church and dismantle the Crest system for a more peaceful resolution on that end, which I’m willing to try first…and then, of course, murder my uncle and those who committed these gruesome crimes involving children and other innocent lives, without showing a single hint of mercy for their souls.”</p><p>As Edelgard moved to walk away, Hubert gave her his arm to accompany her. She took his arm as they both headed out to make preparations for the meeting with the Church that was only getting closer as the days passed. Yet before they reached the hallway where spies and other unwanted ears could heard them, Hubert whispered one last sentence.</p><p>“It seems like it could work, my Lady. Know that you have my full support.”</p><p>Edelgard nodded as she too, hoped for the best.</p><p>~.~.~.~</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Rhea spat, “a marriage proposal is a reasonable request, but Byleth isn’t even a Church member, nor my family! Now I’m positive that this meeting was nothing but a sick joke!”</p><p>Byleth was sitting beside the Archbishop, but Edelgard noticed that she didn’t seem too bothered. In fact, the poor woman only seemed a bit confused, and only slightly embarrassed. Well, it was a good start at least. If the person she wanted to marry didn’t wish to oppose, she’d only have to convince Rhea to give her blessings as well.<br/>
Yet as she and her uncle stared from the other side of the table, she saw her uncle open his mouth to protest, and Edelgard decided that she needed to intervene before he said anything to make Edelgard’s goal more difficult to achieve.</p><p>“Please, this is everything short of a joke. We all know that marriage is a mean to ease tensions between the Empire and the Church. As only heir to the Empire’s throne, it falls to me to marry…on our side, at least. On the Church’s side, options are already scarce and I have no interest in marrying men… so if Byleth does not oppose the idea, I wish to court her. No harm will befall her as empress; that much I can assure.”</p><p>Rhea was ready to protest, but to everyone’s surprise, it was Byleth who spoke, directly to Edelgard. And for that first time since the beginning of their meeting, as well;</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>Everyone’s heads turned to her, as she posed a great question. Yet Edelgard remained composed;</p><p>“You’ve simply caught my eye. Of course, I don’t want you to be forced to say “yes.” Ultimately it’s your decision, and I don’t need an answer right away. Should you refuse, it’s understandable and we’ll find another proposition.”</p><p>Edelgard saw Rhea exchange a look with Byleth, only for Byleth to ask for time to think, which everyone agreed to as expected.  As they left the meeting, Edelgard noticed Rhea drag Byleth to speak to her privately. Edelgard followed them to one of the monastery’s balconies, while keeping her distance. She couldn’t hear them as she watched, but from their body language it seemed like they were seriously discussing the issue. And as Rhea looked disappointed, Edelgard assumed that Byleth was telling her she was interested in accepting.<br/>
As Volkhard decided that the whole ordeal was a waste of his time and left Edelgard alone, Edelgard decided to wait for an opportunity to talk to Byleth. She waited for Rhea to leave as well, and surely enough she eventually did. She saw Rhea sigh rather loudly and murmur something she couldn’t quite hear to Byleth, before leaving Byleth alone in the balcony. As Rhea passed Edelgard on her way out, she shot the Emperor a envious look, but she still politely excused herself before they parted ways.<br/>
Byleth, however, noticed Edelgard. And she seemed to be aware of her intentions as she waited for Edelgard to reach her, ready to talk to her on the very same balcony.</p><p>“I want to apologize” Edelgard told Byleth as soon as she was close enough, but Byleth shot her a confused look. So Edelgard continued;</p><p>“Apologize for dragging you into this. You have every right to refuse my request, of course. I loathe forced marriages but I have duties I must fulfill, as Emperor.”</p><p>“I…I have duties to fulfill, as well…uh, Your Highness” Byleth simply replied, but she seemed to struggle with her words, as if she didn’t know how she should act around the Emperor.</p><p>“There’s no need for formalities, truly” Edelgard simply smiled, hoping to make the other woman comfortable, “and I know I’ve put a great deal of pressure on you. But you’re truly not required to accept. And…I suppose you’re free to ask questions, if by chance you are indeed interested.”</p><p>Byleth reacted to Edelgard’s last sentence, jerking up ever so slightly. She seemed rather hesitant, so Edelgard assured her she was free to speak. Edelgard expected her to ask about life as an empress. About life in the palace of Enbarr, about her duties as empress, about her riches even (even if Edelgard suspected luxury wasn’t something that the Church lacked).<br/>
Yet Byleth’s question surprised her;</p><p>“Why did I catch your eye? The real reason?”</p><p>Smart.<br/>
A pleasant surprise.</p><p>“You are quite lovely” Edelgard started, “but you’re also an excellent fighter who, by accounts, dedicates her life to protecting the weak and saving villagers from bandits. I was informed that you liked women as well, and knowing that I’d have to marry someone from the Church, well… a kind and capable wife who is likely to accept my proposition seemed like a natural option.” </p><p>Byleth nodded, convinced of Edelgard’s explanation. Not that it was a lie, of course. Edelgard simply hid a bit of the truth, which was related to her plans for both the Church and her uncle’s followers. Still, Byleth fell oddly silent. Yet just before Edelgard could ask her what was wrong, Byleth spoke again;</p><p>“If I say yes…the Church is likely to unite with the Empire. And conflict will decrease” Byleth stated, only for Edelgard to assure her that she was correct.</p><p>Byleth paused for a moment.</p><p>“If I marry you” Byleth started, “will you let me be my own self?”</p><p>Edelgard was already surprised, of course. But now she absolutely at a loss for words.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Edelgard asked her.</p><p>“I mean that…well, I'm not sure on how to put it. I used to be a mercenary before my father and I returned to the monastery, and before his death. Lady Rhea took me in and I’m truly grateful, but I’m not a Saint. I was never meant to be anything related to priests or the Goddess, and I don’t want to follow the path she has laid out for me. So if I marry you, I don’t want to be just empress. I don’t want to be a spoiled wife of an Emperor. I want to train, and help those in need. I want to be Byleth.”</p><p>As Byleth spoke, Edelgard couldn’t help be reminded of her own fate.<br/>
‘And I want to be Edelgard’, Edelgard thought, as she saw a reflection of herself in that woman, ‘I don’t want to be a weapon. I want to be Edelgard.’<br/>
Almost without realizing what she was doing, Edelgard grabbed hold of Byleth’s hands. Byleth jumped slightly at the unexpected affection, her face turning slightly red as she wasn’t used to it. But Edelgard’s hands were so soft and warm that Byleth couldn’t help holding them tighter. As she looked down at the shorter woman’s face, they locked eyes.</p><p>“I have the same goal for myself. It may take some years, but I too wish to be free one day. If you accept my proposition, I promise you that I’ll be a faithful wife and your equal, who will give you freedom until we’re both able to retire from our duties, you have my word. It’s my goal to make the world better before we’re free, however. But with your help, I know I’ll be able to. We’ll be able to…”</p><p>Byleth’s eyes seemed to light up with life and joy that Edelgard hadn’t seen on her before.</p><p>“I know it’s a leap of trust, as I’m choosing to trust you as well…but Byleth Eisner, will you marry me?”</p><p>When Byleth said yes, Edelgard sighed in relief as she hadn’t sighed in years. She thanked Byleth, as they both hoped they had made the right choice. Telling Rhea about Byleth’s decision was the most difficult part, however.<br/>
But in the end, the Archbishop allowed it. Edelgard managed to convince her that this was the best for Byleth and that she would never truly lose her or allow harm to befall her. And Rhea agreed that as long as the Empire was under her supervision, that would always be the case.<br/>
Their wedding was a very regal ceremony, as Imperial tradition demanded. It wasn’t ideal in either Edelgard or Byleth’s eyes, but it was bearable. After a religious ceremony that the Archbishop herself conducted, they both exchanged rings, followed by Edelgard performing Byleth’s coronation as Emperor passing the Empress’s duties to her newlywed wife. The ceremony was nothing short of disapproving nobles and high ranking generals, yet Edelgard couldn’t care less.<br/>
As the day and the ceremony both ended and the guests started to leave the palace, Edelgard couldn’t help noticing how her new wife looked somewhat down. They didn’t have the chance to exchange words until the ceremony ended for good and they were finally able to retire to their quarters, as Edelgard was bombarded with questions and rude marriage proposals from men who expected to be the next Emperors, completely disregarding Edelgard’s recent commitment to Byleth. And Byleth herself was often surrounded by her family, with Church members such as Seteth, Flayn and Rhea constantly worrying about her and watching her back thorough the more festive parts of the ceremony.<br/>
So once they were finally alone and free, Edelgard politely offered her hand to her wife as they both retreated back to their room.</p><p>“Are you ill?” was the first question Edelgard asked Byleth, as they walked together.</p><p>Byleth seemed to be caught a bit off guard, but still, she smiled slightly.</p><p>“Thank you, but I’m alright… I just…don’t really fit in well with the nobles, or crowds…or crowds of nobles.”</p><p>“You and I both” Edelgard laughed, “in all honesty I despise this attention. Were it not for these reasons, I would have preferred a private marriage, and a life secluded. Something quiet and away from nobility.”</p><p>As Edelgard glanced at her wife, she noticed Byleth smile.</p><p>“It’s rare to see you show emotion. Granted, our time together has been brief but…it’s still a rare if welcome sight” Edelgard commented, and Byleth didn’t know how to really respond to her. So Byleth interlaced her fingers with Edelgard’s in the hand she was holding, hoping gestures would suffice. To her surprise, she saw the Emperor blush ever so slightly, for the first time since they first met.</p><p>The corridors in the palace seemed infinite as they kept walking alone together, still without reaching the room. They had silently walked for what felt like a couple of minutes before Byleth spoke again;</p><p>“I’m…wondering on what I should call you?” Byleth shyly asked, “I do know your name, but I don’t know if it’s improper for me to address you by your given name.”</p><p>Edelgard couldn’t help laughing again.</p><p>“Of course it’s not improper, you’re my wife now!” Edelgard replied, “in fact, you can even call me nicknames when we’re alone. Edelgard in public and if you want, call me El in private.” </p><p>“El…” Byleth repeated, noticing how the nickname made the Emperor smile almost by reflex.</p><p>Just as Byleth was about to ask about the nickname, she saw Edelgard stop by a door, indicating they’d reached the room. Edelgard opened the door for Byleth to enter first, making sure to lock it once they were both inside. Yet she noticed Byleth staring, and was quick to explain herself;</p><p>“It’s only for privacy and I’ll leave the key on the keyhole. We don’t need to consummate our marriage, not now nor ever, really. I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with or simply don’t wish to do. I can even sleep on the couch-“</p><p>“You don’t want me?” Byleth interrupted, making Edelgard blink in surprise.</p><p>“No! I mean, yes!” Edelgard let out, getting embarrassed for the first time since they met, “I just assumed you didn’t…I would not oppose, of course! You’re absolutely gorgeous, but if you don’t want to I-“</p><p>Before Edelgard was finished, she was surprised to see Byleth come closer, her hands finding Edelgard’s and holding them again.</p><p>“I want you” Byleth quietly murmured as her hands held Edelgard’s tighter, as if assuring her that she was being truthful. </p><p>Awkwardly, Edelgard got on the tip of her toes to try to press a kiss to Byleth’s lips, clumsily missing by a few inches as her wife was a tad too tall. Yet to Edelgard’s surprise, Byleth bent down slightly to kiss her, untangling their hands so that she could hold her in her arms.<br/>
Byleth clumsily kissed her as she pulled her close, and Edelgard clumsily kissed her back. One kiss, two, three, four…<br/>
Neither of them had much experience with affection and it showed, but Edelgard could feel butterflies in her stomach all the same. And although she couldn’t quite tell what Byleth was feeling, she could easily tell that she was as nervous as her face was flustered, her hands trembling ever so slightly and her gaze desperately trying to study Edelgard’s face after each kiss. Somewhere in between their awkward display of affection, Edelgard felt herself tugging on Byleth’s clothes in a desperate attempt to get more intimate. So she stopped.</p><p>“Byleth” Edelgard softly called once she pulled away from her wife, “do you want to go to bed? With me?”</p><p>Byleth said yes, and she found herself being guided by Edelgard, who held her hand again and lead her towards the bed. The stopped right beside it, and Edelgard was ready to lie down in it when she felt Byleth’s hand on her shoulder, stopping her.<br/>
She turned around to see Byleth undressing her cape, still from the ceremony. As her cape fell to the ground, Edelgard watched Byleth’s hands reach to unbutton the front of her shirt, undressing it as well.<br/>
Edelgard’s heart pounded on her chest as she watched Byleth remove her clothes, piece by piece, until she was as naked as the day she had been born. And she was beautiful.<br/>
She had a few scars from battles here and there, as Edelgard assumed she would have. But she was still so beautiful, more beautiful than-<br/>
As Edelgard felt Byleth’s hands reach for her own clothes to undress her as well, she snapped back into reality. On instinct, she pushed Byleth away, taking a step back and away from her hands as she clutched her clothes tight to her body.<br/>
Byleth was, understandably, visibly upset and confused as she apologized;</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I thought you wanted this, I didn’t mean to force you…” Byleth desperately apologized, and Edelgard immediately felt bad for her automatic reaction.</p><p>“Please, you have nothing to be sorry for” Edelgard tried to explain, her voice gentle as she stepped close to Byleth again, trying to comfort her, “I do want you. Badly. But my body is…heavily scarred. It doesn’t compare to yours. It’s…it’s not a pretty sight…”</p><p>Edelgard felt Byleth’s hand slowly rise up to caress her cheek, and she couldn’t help leaning into Byleth’s gentle touch as her hand covered Byleth’s.</p><p>“I want to see you” Byleth gently cooed, “I want to love you…all of you…”</p><p>‘Love’, Edelgard mused.<br/>
Such a silly word to use on a forced marriage, and yet it was somehow fitting.<br/>
Byleth’s touch was so gentle, and her words were so kind, luring Edelgard in…and Edelgard had been so set on capturing this woman’s heart that she had barely noticed how her wife had seemed to capture hers instead.<br/>
On a whim, or perhaps a leap of blind trust, Edelgard slowly removed her clothes as well, as Byleth quietly watched her. When the last piece on her body fell to the ground as well, Edelgard finally gathered the courage to stare at Byleth’s face, finally seeing her reaction.<br/>
She couldn’t quite read Byleth as she saw her stare, her delicate fingers running over her various nasty scars. From battles as well, but mostly from the experiments she suffered at the hands of her monstrous uncle and his followers. And then she saw Byleth smile at her, with a gentle smile, before she bent down to kiss the scars on Edelgard’s torso.<br/>
Her lips ghost over the scars on her chest, pressing kisses over certain points. Edelgard stared at her wife as she gently worshipped her body with her mouth, her cheeks burning red at the sight and her fingers buried in Byleth’s hair.<br/>
Yet Byleth didn’t mind.<br/>
Her mouth travelled lower and lower, to the point where Byleth dropped to her knees in front of Edelgard. And as Byleth’s lips ghosted over Edelgard’s sex, the Emperor failed to suppress a moan from escaping her lips.<br/>
Byleth looked up at her flushed wife one last time before her eyes darted back to her task, her hands spreading Edelgard’s legs apart as her tongue darted out to taste Edelgard’s labia.</p><p>“Don’t stop...Byleth...” Edelgard couldn’t help moaning as Byleth licked her, and to her delight, Byleth’s tongue kept working on her most sensitive spots.</p><p>Byleth’s tongue pushed inside Edelgard, prompting a moan from her. She explored Edelgard as she brought two fingers up, pumping them in and out of Edelgard’s wet sex and alternating between them and her tongue. As Edelgard moaned and cried out in pleasure, her fingers buried in Byleth’s hair as she pulled Byleth closer to her wet sex, Byleth tried to hit the spots that made her Emperor more vocal over and over again, until she felt Edelgard’s walls clench and her orgasm hitting.<br/>
Edelgard came on Byleth’s mouth, and Byleth was delighted to clean her up, unable to get enough of her taste. She cleaned her slick and dripping sex with her tongue, finishing with a gentle kiss over Edelgard’s clit once she was done.<br/>
When Byleth looked up again, she was proud to see her wife pleased and begging for more. As she rose up, she felt Edelgard pull her close. She felt Edelgard’s thumb run across her lips, cleaning up drops of her wetness that still dripped from her mouth down her chin as she apologized for making a mess. And Byleth couldn’t help a laugh that startled Edelgard at first.</p><p>“Sorry” Byleth laughed, “it’s just funny that I was so nervous when you’re actually so gentle and caring like this.”</p><p>Edelgard gently smiled before she kissed Byleth again, tasting herself in her wife’s mouth.</p><p>“I don’t want you to be nervous around me. I want you to trust me” Edelgard gently cooed, “and I wish that, one day, your feelings for me will grow to be love, as well.”</p><p>Byleth responded by embracing Edelgard and holding her tight.</p><p>“I’d…I’d like that from you too, El” Byleth whispered in Edelgard’s ear, “but now I want you. I need you. Desperately.”</p><p>She took one of Edelgard’s hands and guided it to her wet sex, making Edelgard’s fingers feel just how needy she truly was.</p><p>“You’re this wet from eating me out?” Edelgard asked in surprise, only for Byleth to moan her confirmation and murmur something about how beautiful Edelgard was, making Edelgard somehow even more flustered than before.</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed, my dear wife” Edelgard whispered, her desire growing as she guided Byleth to finally lie down on the mattress.</p><p>As Byleth lied down with her back reclining on the soft pillows, Edelgard climbed on top of her. She showered Byleth’s face with sweet kisses that made Byleth hum in pleasure, before one of her hands travelled down Byleth’s body, gently caressing her before it reached Byleth’s entrance. Her fingers played at Byleth’s entrance, teasing her folds as Byleth cried out her wife’s nickname;</p><p>“El…El, please, El…”</p><p>It drove Edelgard mad with both lust and joy, as she got eager to repay Byleth her favor. But just when Byleth assumed that Edelgard would stop teasing and get her fingers inside her already, Edelgard pulled away completely.<br/>
Byleth whined in protest, and Edelgard tenderly kissed her lips again.</p><p>“You’re too cute” Edelgard smiled as she pulled again, “but I have to know if…if you’ll let me take you. I want you to know that I won’t use it on you unless you want to, of course. I’m happy to touch you but if you want to as well, I’d…”</p><p>Edelgard’s words trailed off as she got embarrassed, and Byleth cocked her head at what she could possibly mean with her words. That was, until Byleth saw Edelgard reach for a drawer near the bed, removing a phallic object out of it.<br/>
And Byleth burned red once she realized what it was.</p><p>“I’ve used it on myself before” Edelgard shyly confessed, “I…I wondered if you’d like it as well. I understand if you don’t, but if you do…I’d like to use it on you.”</p><p>Byleth sat up to meet her wife’s face, cupping her face and planting a gentle kiss on her temple.</p><p>“I trust you” Byleth murmured, “I want to try it.”</p><p>Edelgard assured her one more time that it was fine to say no, but Byleth insisted that she wanted it. Slowly, she took the object from Edelgard’s hands and strapped it to Edelgard’s waist as Edelgard’s heart pounded on her chest with excitement.<br/>
As soon as it was firmly strapped to Edelgard, Byleth reclined on the pillows, her fingers travelling down to her own sex as Byleth checked if she was wet enough before telling Edelgard to go on. Edelgard followed her wife, her fingers checking Byleth’s entrance as well just to play it safe. When Edelgard retreated a finger that was coated with wetness, she blushed upon hearing her wife’s playful comment;</p><p>“I told you, El. I’m fine!”</p><p>As Edelgard aligned the strap with Byleth’s entrance, she told her wife to warn her if it started to hurt, and Byleth assured her she’d tell her to stop immediately if they needed to stop. Slowly, Edelgard pushed the strap inside Byleth, attentive to Byleth’s reaction.<br/>
But Byleth’s face showed pleasure and no pain, so Edelgard decided to keep going. She moved to slide the strap out of Byleth as her wife moaned under her, and soon she was moving deeper and at a quicker pace, making Byleth become lost in her pleasure. As Edelgard thrust into her wife, her hands found Byleth’s and intertwined her fingers with hers. She bent down to get closer to Byleth, her lips close enough to kiss Byleth’s neck and cheeks and she kept thrusting into her. In between her kisses, Edelgard praised her wife, calling her Byleth beautiful and telling her that she was doing so well as Byleth moaned with lust.</p><p>“El…a bit harder…I’m almost there…” Byleth moaned after a while, and Edelgard was quick to comply.</p><p>Her hands released Byleth’s to grab her wife’s hips as she thrust a bit rougher, making Byleth cry out in pleasure and grip the bed sheets so hard that Edelgard was sure she’d rip them apart. With a single final thrust, Byleth finally came, crying out for her El before slumping back on the mattress.<br/>
Edelgard carefully removed her strap from Byleth, taking it off of her and tossing it aside before she slumped next to her wife.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Edelgard asked, slightly concerned as she heard her wife sigh and pant, exhausted.</p><p>“Very good, actually” Byleth laughed, before she turned around to snuggle with Edelgard.</p><p>Edelgard stiffened a bit with the tender body contact, but she soon relaxed in Byleth’s arms, wrapping her own around her and pulling Byleth close. She showered Byleth’s face with sweet kisses again, causing Byleth to smile gently again.</p><p>“You’re so tender, El.”</p><p>“Only for you, my love” Edelgard softly replied, winning a few kisses from Byleth that matched her own.</p><p>But Byleth’s kisses soon turned into more, getting hungrier as her hands roamed over more skin, with Edelgard’s gestures becoming much the same. It didn’t take long before both women were making love to one another again, lost in their shared intimacy as the sky grew darker.<br/>
The first night was restless, but it was the start of love that bloomed.<br/>
Of course, Edelgard knew it had been due to luck more than anything else. Forced marriages were something that she wished to end and that she despised with all her heart…yet, she was purely lucky to have been paired with Byleth instead of with another man or woman. Byleth could say the same for her, as their love only grew on both sides.<br/>
Months after their marriage, Edelgard had shared her plans and convictions with Byleth. And Byleth had managed to convince the Church to disband. They were reluctant at first, of course, but thanks to Edelgard and Byleth’s efforts, a new system of power was able to rise, and it was one that valued people’s talents over their bloodlines.<br/>
Nobles lost their political power based on blood and crests alone, and Rhea and her family were able to retire to live a peaceful life. Volkhard and his followers disappeared from existence as Edelgard gathered enough power to dispose of them, making them pay for their crimes. And after all her goals were accomplished, Edelgard kept her promise.<br/>
She retired from power, and was lucky to have her wife accompany her.<br/>
They got married for a second time, not due to any sort of complications with their marriage, but rather due to a desire to marry out of their free will, in a marriage they had envisioned for themselves.<br/>
As they exchanged vows and rings in the presence of their closest friends, they were both bursting with joy. The ceremony was nothing like the marriage between the Emperor and the Empress, being happier and a lot more emotional than the first.<br/>
Because this was the marriage between Edelgard and Byleth instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>